Train Ride
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Athena and Apollo riding the train back to the Wright Agency.


**A/N: This is a request fill for my friend athenapsych, who wanted Athena/Apollo action. Just some cute stuff, cause I forgot the original idea I was going to do for them. Sorry this isn't exactly heavily holiday, but hey, it's in winter. Does that count?**

**I also haven't played DD or written Athena before, so my characterization of her might be a bit off. **

**Pairing: Athena/Apollo **

**Warning: Fluff, slight OOCness, slight AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney**

* * *

The train rushed down the tracks, horn blaring loudly in the open air. It was approaching night time, darkness slowly starting to creep up. There were also dark clouds in the sky, signaling that a snow storm was more than likely to hit that night. And yet, despite all that, it was fairly peaceful outside.

Inside the train, several passengers sat or stood throughout the cart, each minding their own business. It was silent besides for the train sounds, no one bothering to fill the empty space with any noise. Towards the back of the train sat two young adults, sitting right next to each other. One was meddling around on their phone while the other was reading a book. However the one holding on to the phone finally huffed in irritation before putting it away, leaning back against the seat.

"When are we going to get back to Wright Agency? I could have sworn that the trip to Tokyo took less time," Athena complained under the breath.

Apollo glanced at the female for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. "We should be back in about thirty minutes. The train back to town always takes longer," he pointed out before turning back to his book.

"Well, what are we supposed to do for thirty minutes?" she asked, looking at Apollo with an expectant look.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to finish his book while Athena was bored, Apollo shut it before stuffing it in his bag. He then leaned back against the seat as well, arms crossed as he looked at Athena with a raised eyebrow. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I don't have anything that can entertain us. Weren't you looking at your phone?" Apollo asked, glancing down at where her phone was strapped to her side.

Frowning, she just shrugged her shoulders. "My battery's about to die."

Huffing in mild amusement, Apollo just rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone. "Do you want to play games on my phone? I've got a full battery. That should keep you busy for a little while." Without even waiting for an answer, the attorney handed his phone to Athena.

A gleam entered her eyes and she gave a bright smile before unlocking Apollo's phone and clicking on one of the apps to open a game. She then fell silent, her complete attention on the game in front of her. Apollo took a few moments to just stare at her, watching as her eyebrows dipped a bit in concentration and the tip of her tongue poked out.

It was kind of cute.

Clearing his throat at the thought, Apollo just ducked his head down and looked away, reaching into his bag to resume reading his book. However, even after he opened his book, he found himself peeking at Athena out of the corner of his eyes to see what she was doing. And every time that she moved, Apollo's gaze would shoot right back down to his book. He could feel the beginnings of a blush coming to his cheeks.

Ten minutes had probably passed by when Apollo felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Jumping a bit, he looked over to where the weight was coming from, eyebrows raising as he realized that Athena was leaning on him, for some reason. He looked around at the other passengers, noticing that none of them were paying him any mind.

So, turning his attention back to Athena, he slowly eased the female off of him for a moment so that he could retrieve his phone before placing her in a way so that she wouldn't end up falling over again. However, the train decided to take a sharp turn at that moment, causing Athena to tip over once again onto his shoulder.

Cursing mentally, the blush on Apollo's face grew brighter before he looked down at Athena's face. Her face looked completely peaceful and devoid of any stress. It was actually a rare sight, despite the fact that Athena always had a smile on her face. Apollo didn't think that he had ever truly seen her at peace like she was right now. It brought a smile to the attorney's face.

Breathing out a chuckle, Apollo leaned back against the seat and arranged Athena so that her head was resting comfortably against his shoulder before he resumed reading his book.

* * *

**A/N: This is barely edited, I'm sorry. **


End file.
